castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles
Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles '''''is a fan-game produced by independent free-game producer Migami Games in the year 2013. This game is more or less like classic Castlevania games as players collect sub-weapons, hearts, power-ups and make progress in separated stages. The game has its beautiful original sprites, graphics and remixed music from various Castlevania titles, presented in a familiar yet fresh way. This game has a sequel, ''Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles 2 ''which was released in May 2017. The sequel will keep the art style and atmosphere from the first game, but the gameplay settings will be changed from linear stages to free exploration, with more elements of collectables and bonuses for fans. = = Characters and Background Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles * Efrain Lecarde - A knight of the church who had been sent to Cemetery of Segovia, Spain to investigate horror events in 1776. ** Efrain has three different aftermaths according to chosen gameplay difficulty: *** After his fight with Death, Efrain is left seriously wounded and is unable to continue. Forced to withdraw, he returns to Segovia, consumed with sorrow. Many other knights were then sent by the Vatican Church to the castle only to hear Katharina's dreadful laugh upon arriving. The castle then disappeared. A year later in 1777, the vegetation in the region had died out due to the water that had flowed through the northern mountains having been poisoned. The Pope then declared that the region was damned and no one would be able to enter it ever again. (Easy Mode - Ending C) *** The evil Von Viltheim Castle collapsed but Efrain had failed to counter Katharina's last ditch attempt to kill him. Though the presence of Evil had been removed from the Von Viltheim district, Efrain passed away in 1779 Segovia after a long struggle with a mysterious disease caused by Katharina's curse. (Normal Mode - Ending B) *** The evil Von Viltheim Castle collapsed and Efrain successfully countered Katharina's last ditch attempt. The presence of Evil had been removed from the Von Viltheim district, and people were grateful to Efrain thanks to his effort. In 1781 Segovia Spain, Efrain received a message sent by the Pope in the middle of the night leading to the beginning of a new adventure. (Hard Mode - Ending A, the plot continues to Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles 2' ) * Masked Demon - A Grim-Reaper shaped demon who set various guard lines to prevent Efrain's investigation progress. He later removed his mask, revealed himself as the God of Death and fights with Efrain again in Von Viltheim Castle. * Von Viltheim Family Members - An once famous family lead by Katharina Von Viltheim, Now the family is in a doomed status, and it's rumored the strange events have some relations to the family. ** Katharina Von Viltheim (1686-1736) - The current leader and Duchess of Von Viltheim Family. She was once the most beautiful and clever woman in all of Austria, but was then seduced by the devil and thus led the Von Viltheim Family to a doomed state. Her actions would leave the other family members to make thier own deals with the devil. ** Gerof Von Viltheim (1695-1743) - A trusted warrior and hunter of the Von Viltheim name. The family members used to hunt and take a rest in their summer estate at the southern forest. Had wanted to become the greatest hunter to ever exist. His ghost was found there by Efrain with other horrific events. ** Wilhelm Von Viltheim (1678-1738) - A great musician who loved the sounds of bats when they flied. He later became a vampire during the doomed state of the family. ** Liese Von Viltheim (1718-1741) - A beautiful woman who loved flowers and wanted eternal beauty. Was said to have died very young with her tomb covered with roses. After the Von Viltheim Family's downfall, she became a ghost. ** Leopold Von Viltheim (1699-1774) - Was the owner of the largest library in Europe which many across Europe had traveled to. After the Von Viltheim Family's downfall, he focused most of his time on necromancy after finding a book on it, slowly losing his sanity overtime. He managed the basement of Von Viltheim Family Castle. It was a holy place years ago, but it's now in a doomed state. ** Friedrich Von Viltheim (1721-1756) - A brillant scientist who had condutced various experiments. After the Von Viltheim Family's downfall, his experiments went out of control and he was defaced by them. Afterwards, he disappeared behind the mirrors of Katharina's quarters. ***He's the only member who didn't give Efrain a corresponding power of sorts in the sequel. Features Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles *Weapons: **Lecarde Whip: The default whip brought at the start of the game. **Long Whip: Longer Leather Whip. It can be obtained after the battle against Gerof Von Viltheim. **Chain: Chain Whip. It can be bought at the shop of Ruhigestadt town for 70 Hearts. **Iron Rose: It can be obtained after the Titan Spider refight. **Gilt Slayer: It can be obtained in the second part of Condemned Area. **Flame Whip: It can be obtained in various candles as a temporary enhance of the whip. It increases Efrain's whip damage to two times. When enemy damage landed on Efrain the fire aura on the whip will be lost. *'Sub-weapons: Five different sub-weapons available: Silver Dagger, Crimson Cross, Hand Axe, Holy Water, Pink Diamond **The sub-weapons can be upgraded after talking to the priest if beat the Yorick on the top of Church building. The sub-weapons will become: Gold Dagger, Silver Cross, Heavy Axe, Sacred Water, Pure Diamond with more damage to enemies. ***Related items: ****Double Shot: Allows Efrain to shoot 2 sub-weapons in a row. Double Shot can be obtained in the top left room in Ruhigestadt town (need Slide and Double Jump) ****Triple Shot: Allows Efrain to shoot 3 sub-weapons in a row. Triple Shot can be obtained in the second area of Hall of Science. * Multi-level Item Crash System: You can switch freely between available ITEM CRASH LEVELS to perform the Item Crash you need. The White Orb can increase available Item Crash level '''(at a maximum value of level 3.) **Press Item Crash button to change the Item Crash level in the order of 1-2-3, Press Up+Item Crash button to unleash Item Crash magic. **ITEM CRASH LEVEL1 can be obtained after beaten Intro Stage Boss (Lord Zombie). **ITEM CRASH LEVEL2 can be obtained inside a steel door at North Mountain area 2. **ITEM CRASH LEVEL3 can be obtained in the normal path at basement area 3. **Item Crash's attribute is related to the sub-weapon you have: ***Dagger ****Level 1: Great Sword: Straight shoots out a big sword. Will not go through enemies if the first hit can't destroy them. The damage is quite low and not handy. ****Cost: 15 Hearts ****Level 2: Dagger Storm: Shoots out large barrage of daggers. Has a lot of invincibility time. Useful in boss battles. ****Cost: 25 Hearts ****Level 3: Rage Force: Adding an red aura to Efrain Himself that he would be in the same status as when Flame Whip is added. Has a lot of invincibility time. Useful in certain areas, but has high risk to waste considerable hearts. ****Cost: 45 Hearts ***Cross ****Level 1: Vorpal Cross: Throw a large Cross away, it will fly to the front for a while then turn back.Will go through enemies if the first hit can't destroy them, thus giving enemies following hits. Useful in certian areas. ****Cost: 20 Hearts ****Level 2: Pure Cross: Shoot a beam of multiple flashing Crosses. Useful against tough enemies on the ground. ****Cost: 21 Hearts ****Level 3: Holy Cross: Cast a Giant Cross to the screen, after several seconds the screen would be blasted by white light like Rosary. Useful in boss battles. ****Cost: 99 Hearts ***Axe ****Level 1: Man-eater Axe: Throw an oversized Axe away, in an arc. Will go through enemies if the first hit can't destroy them, thus giving enemies following hits. Useful against tough enemies in the air. ****Cost: 16 Hearts ****Level 2: Lightening: Cast a lightening spell from the hand. Has some invincibility time. Very useful against bosses. ****Cost: 40 Hearts ****Level 3: Recover: Summon a Minotaur soul that will heal Efrain's SP. Has lots of invincibility time but not quite useful due to the huge cost. ****Cost: 70 Hearts ***Holy Water ****Level 1: Holy Fire: Throw a holy water to the ground and fire will blast in the nearby area. Useful in certain areas/bosses. ****Cost: 10 Hearts ****Level 2: Sacred Blaze: Basically Level 1's powered up version with larger hit width, but this version's flame will go forward a bit. ****Cost: 20 Hearts ****Level 3: Life Recover: Summon two angels that will heal Efrain's HP. Useful when in danger but it costs lots of Hearts. ****Cost: 80 Hearts ***Diamond ****Level 1: Moon Jewel: Shoot a large diamond to the front in an arc. Will go through enemies if the first hit can't destroy them, thus giving enemies following hits. Useful against multiple tough enemies. ****Cost: 18 Hearts ****Level 2: Hunter Gem: Summon an oversized Gem, it will search enemies and launch energy orbs to them. Has lots of invincibility time. Useful if fall into hazard but orbs cannot go through enemies. ****Cost: 45 Hearts ****Level 3: Vanish: Vanish and become invincible for a period of time (Like an invincible jar). Has longest invincibility time in the game. Useful if fall into hazard or want to get through dangerous areas quicker. ****Cost: 90 Hearts * '''Magic relics: Even the gameplay style is more akin to '''''traditional Castlevania series, there are collect-able magic relics that will enhance Efrain's abilities of action. **Wind Statuette: Learn the special skill: WHIRLWIND. Whirlwind can be used when Efrain is standing on the ground. Can deflect enemy shots. Consume lots of SP. **Pilgrim Statuette: Learn the special skill: GROUND RUSH. Ground Dash can be used when Efrain is standing on the ground. Efrain can perform a slide in order to slide into narrow areas. Do not need SP. **Angel Statuette: Learn the special skill: DOUBLE JUMP. Double Jump can be used while Efrain is jumping. Efrain can jump again on the air. Do not need SP. ***Combined with slide and double jump (Slide down a platform, then push forward+ jump) will perform a long jump with huge speed boost. **Eagle Statuette: Learn the special skill: AIR RUSH. Air Rush can be used while Efrain is jumping or dropping. Efrain can perform a dash in the air. Consumes some SP. Can be performed only once in the air. ***When touched by enemy/shot/spikes/traps during Air Dash, Efrain will be knocked back with huge speed boost. ***If SP bar is empty, don't be panic. Waiting for a period of time and the SP bar will refill to the required amount of one air dash. **Medusa Statuette: Learn the special skill: AIR FLOAT. Air Float can be used while Efrain is jumping or dropping. Efrain can keep his current position when pressed Up+ special button. Consumes some SP. Can be performed unlimited times in the air if Efrain has enough SP. ***Efrain can make a long jump or slow down his falling speed by using Air Float. It's useful in certain areas. *Rosary: Rosary will drop after the defeat of an enemy, or fallen debris/part of boss. It will deal massive damage to all enemies on screen, even boss. Trivia *The title of Lecarde Chronicles was originally planned to be "Castlevania: The Moonlight Opera ''" though it was switched to the current title before it was released. The temporary title is still present in ''Lecarde Chronicles' graphic test launcher. Combined with the stage title of Epilogue Stage 1 (Moonlight Hall) - "Moon Fight", and Epilogue Stage 2 (Katharina Quarters) - "Devil's Opera", It strongly suggests that this theory was true. *The drastic change to Efrain's dressing fashion and coloring choice in between Lecarde Chronicles ''and ''Lecarde Chronicles 2 is yet to be explained. *The "Whirlwind" relic once appears in an earlier freeware game Lost Valley, which is also created by Mig. Legal Issues In 2018, the original link at Mig's website has been “previously claimed by a copyright holder through a valid DMCA request and cannot be downloaded”, hence it's now necessary to rely on other websites in order to download and play this game. External Links *Developer's site *Fanpage https://www.facebook.com/efrainlecarde/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fan Games